Monster
by ElBrezo
Summary: His life was perfect. HE was perfect. But that all changed in the blink of an eye. They say he's crazy, but is he really? Did they do this to him, or have his own actions sealed his fate?


_Manic depressive!_

_Masochistic!_

_Disfigured!_

_Narcissistic!_

_Grotesque!_

_Atrocious!_

All words that were shouted his way.

He sneered to himself at their insults.

He could look worse. He could look like _them_.

They were all foolish. Ignorant. Ugly.

Cody trudged slowly through the halls of his darkened home.

Even though he was alone, he had his mask on to hide his face. As well as a hood over his head, to shield _himself_ from his disgusting features, should he pass a mirror or reflective surface.

Whenever he needed to think, he would cover every window in the house, so that no one could see in. Or out, for that matter.

The large house was already eerily dark. Closing out all the light made it pitch black, and the frightening silence of almost castle-like home was enough to scare even the craziest of freaks.

But not Cody.

He welcomed the ghostly comfort of the place. It made him feel as though he wasn't disgusting, or anything of the sort. He felt at ease.

He walked slowly through the halls, his only light being the flickering yellow bulbs in the middle of the walls.

There were reasons he was like this.

Most wouldn't guess it, but he used to _happy_.

He was the most handsome man you could find. The most perfect man you could think up, would stand no match to Cody.

But after the accident...

Something about him changed.

He disappeared for quite some time.

Stories started to be told about his whereabouts.

Eventually, though, it was discovered that he had built a new house somewhere away from the rest of the town.

Cody shivered as those memories entered his mind.

He built this house with his hands. His time. His blood.

Why had he done it? To get away from _them_, of course.

It was months before he had even left the house.

Once he finally did, it was the beginning of what most called "him losing his mind".

Cody snorted. Lost his mind? Not in the least bit.

When he had left, it showed him just how special he actually was.

People stared. Oh, god did they stare.

He was used to the staring. This was normal.

Although, he was unaware that they were no longer staring because of his good looks.

They were staring because he was _hideous_. He had the presence of a monster.

As he walked through the streets, the stares began to feel different.

Cody could tell what they were all thinking.

Did they think he didn't know how repulsive he looked? Did they want to lock him away forever, so no one would be forced to see this horrible sight?

Who cares what they think!

He ignored them as much as he could.

It was when they started to target him, that he snapped.

There were random people, peopled he'd never even seen before, shouting obscenities and insults at him.

He was told that he was a monster. A freak. That he was disgusting. That he should never show his face anywhere again.

Cody was angry with them. He _hated_ society.

But the thing he hated most, was himself.

He couldn't argue that he was a monster.

He was a disgustingly hideous freak of nature.

But even so, the rest of the world was worse.

Cody wanted nothing more but to place a paper bag over each and every one of their heads.

He didn't want to look at them any more than he wanted to look at himself.

As Cody neared the end of one of the halls, there was a mirror at the corner.

He approached it slowly, and stopped once he reached it.

He turned his head ever so slightly, to where he could see his reflection only out of the corner of his eye.

He immediately jerked his head away.

He made even himself sick.

He hurried away from the hall, and to the couch that sat in the middle of the main room.

Sitting there, their words began flashing in his mind once again.

Atrocious. Narcissistic. Demented. Masochistic.

Cody snorted again. 'Masochistic.'

Did those morons truly believe that he _enjoyed_ having this happen? That was enough to make him hate them in itself.

He bruised just as anyone else.

As for 'demented', he was far from crazy. The complete opposite, in his eyes.

He had always tried to take the straight and narrow path. Something, though, pulled him away.

Cody had one thing going through his mind each and every day;

He needed to crucify the fire.

The fire, being the disgusting leeches that made up the rest of the human race.

He wanted them to suffer just as he has.

He wanted them to look in the mirror and be absolutely _horrified_ by the sight of their own face. To know what it's like to have everyone against you.

He would make them pay.

They would learn.

Society would fall down, and rust away into nothing.

Cody smirked maliciously at the thought.

It's never gonna be the same...


End file.
